Forgive Me Christmas
by xXChloris-AmaryllisXx
Summary: [Alternate Universe; Real Life] Sometimes it was better to forgive without forgetting, he knew that for a fact as it would be hard to forget her. He may hold the guilt of his actions against her but that did not matter. Christmas had forgiven him and he was content with that forgiveness.


**First I would like to say, Merry Christmas eveyrone :D Hope everyone got lots of present, I might not had that many but I did get lots of money ^^ I decided that for a present for all of the people who have support my stories so far (and to anyone willing to read this) that I would write a one-shot! So this year Christmas Couple is JupiterxNephrite (or in the story DaisukexMakoto) since I haven't written a story for them just yet. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I credit goes to Naoko Takeuchi. I only own the story and plot :)**

**NOTE**: This story is real life meaning no powers or monster or anything of tha matter. Just everyone living regular lives ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Forgive Me Christmas<strong>

He hated Christmas.

He despised everything about it from the joyful singing to the bright Christmas lights hanging around the tree. This was the first time he ever said those words for everyone who knew him−who truly knew the real him within−had known that he enjoyed Christmas and all the joy it had given. From all the miracles it blessed him with, he should have been grateful. Nevertheless, in reality, he was not.

Out of all the things he wished for, it was the wish he was not granted. Gulping down his last bit of beer, he stared out his frosted windows; he could see the purity of white snow falling graceful onto ground building piles of snow on his lawn. He crushed his plastic cup moving the curtains back into their original place; he had no time to dwelled on his past mistakes.

"You're still thinking about her, aren't you?" a voice commented behind him.

"It was a mistake."

The person snorted, "After 2 years, you realize it. You know it gonna be hard to get her back."

"Then so be it, I can't be with anyone but her. If anything, I've come to terms of being a fool," He turned to see his friend shaking his head, looking prepared to go to a party.

"A fool you are. Not only did you betray her once but twice, you think she just gonna let you back into her life just to betray her again."

He flinched, "That's not something I want to recall from the past, Zen. You should know that."

Zen rolled his grey eyes, "You're not the only one. Anyways, you coming to the party? You might get the chance to talk to her?"

"It's a Christmas party, right? Then no, it'll bring back to many memories."

Zen stood up slipping his coat on, "Come on, don't be a dick about it. Have some fun and socialize with people. You do it every other holiday."

"That's because it isn't this specific one! I broke her heart on this day, Zen, why the fuck should I enjoy this day when I know I hurt her, huh? I never wanted to and I won't start now."

Zen blankly stared at his friend, raising his eyebrow at his outburst, "Chill out, just go to the party and at least talk with Mamoru-kun or at least congratulate him on his marriage. Geez, that's all I ask."

"Fine, but I'm leaving if I catch even one glimpse of her."

"You should talk to her, at least so that the guilt can be lifted off your shoulders and that you can move on. If you truly still love her, you should man up and try to confront her."

_It isn't as easy as you make it out to be, idiot_ he thought, "Alright, I'll try to talk to her. Keyword is _try_."

Zen gave him a grin, "Good now let's get going before Manabu and Hiroshi kick our asses for taking so long."

He was going to regret this but he could not live with the guilt any longer.

* * *

><p>The dread he felt when Manabu pulled the car alongside Mamoru's new home increased tenfold. He was not emotionally prepared for what he was about to face. Knowing her, it was not going to the sweet and remorseful or at least that was what he thought.<p>

"I wondered what kind of gift, Mi-chan got me," Manabu spoke walking up the stone path after opening the gate.

"Knowing Minako she's going to go all out. I'm kinda curious as to what my little iris has for me, she surprised me with saying she had a gift," Hiroshi knocked on the door.

"That is surprising for Ami-san at least…" Zen trailed off. "Now you got me curious as well!"

Hiroshi laughed, the door opened to reveal small pink haired girl, "Hiro-kun, Mana-kun, Zen Zen-kun, you here!" Her ruby eyes moved to him, "Who is he?"

Zen cleared his thought, "This here is Daisuke-kun. Daisuke-kun meet Chibiusa-hime."

The small three year old beamed, "Hm…Dai-chan! Dai-chan! I made a new friend!"

Daisuke smiled briefly, he guessed this girl was his master's daughter, "Hyper and happy girl isn't she."

"She is."

Hiroshi cleared his throat, "Well, little princess may we come in?"

"Yes! I have lots of present, Hiro-kun! You wanna see them?" She grabbed his hand jumping up and down, "Come on, we gonna look at my presents. They wrapped in pretty paper!"

Hiroshi followed the little girl inside, everyone else followed. Daisuke closed the door he so far had not caught a glimpse of her yet. He was astonished at his master's home, the last time he saw his home was when he had an apartment. He entered the living room where the lively girl Chibiusa pointed out her presents to Hiroshi, Manabu and Zen were nowhere to be found but from the loud talking coming from the next room, they were probably there.

"Dai-chan, do you want to look to? I have lots of pretty presents!"

Daisuke smiled, "Sure," He sat down on the couch next to Hiroshi who was texting someone on his phone. Chibiusa went around the tree looking for another present to show Daisuke.

"I swear, I told her I was going to the party first before her house…" Hiroshi grumbled.

"Who? Your cousin?" Daisuke asked relaxing his tensed back against the comfort of the couch.

"Yeah, talking about how I never talk to her anymore or the rest of the family for that matter."

"She's gonna be pissed if you don't show up."

Hiroshi snorted, "I never do don't I? I don't got time to take an airplane back to America just to visit them for Christmas. Some shit always goes down when I'm there," He said.

Chibiusa brought another present over, "Look at my present! It's from Zen Zen-kun," she shook the box. "I wanna know what it is…"

"Is it, now? Hm, I think I remember him getting you something," Hiroshi faked acting clueless. "I wondered what it could be…"

"Hiro-kun knows? What is it! What is it!"

"You're gonna have to wait until we open the presents, Chibiusa-hime. He'll get mad if I tell you," Hiroshi winked.

"Mad? I'll be more than mad," Zen commented poking his head into the archway. Hiroshi rolled eyes returning to replying to a text.

Zen glared at Hiroshi then looked at Daisuke, "So you gonna come into the kitchen or no? There's some good smells in here. Just saying."

Chibiusa dropped her present back underneath the tree, "Food! Mako-chan food is the best!" The little girl giggled running back into the kitchen shouting that she wanted some cookies.

"Uh huh, I'm coming, need to get some of those cookies before little missy eats them up," Hiroshi put his phone away standing up and walking into the kitchen.

Zen stared at Daisuke, "You coming? Its best you face her now while she's not cooking with knives."

Daisuke flinched at the word knives and prayed that she would not resort to slicing him into pieces, "I'm coming."

Daisuke walked into the kitchen, spotting the group who used hang out with a long time ago. Minako was sitting on Manabu's lap, her hand resting on stomach, which he guessed she was pregnant (he would not know since he only recently started talk back to the group after excluding himself from it). Usagi helped her daughter into her highchair, Mamoru held the little child's plate of food in his hand talking and laughing. Ami saw him looked shocked at his presence before tapping Rei's shoulder. Rei stopped in the middle of scolding Zen gazing at him with awe.

"So you finally decided to bring your ass back here, heartbreaker. What business you have here?" Rei asked loudly drawing the attention of everyone to the archway.

"_Rei-chan_, language!" Usagi quickly shot at the raven-haired woman. "There's a child in the room!"

"Thought I'll drop by−"

"And hurt Mako-chan again?" Rei snorted crossing her arms. "Might as well leave, we don't need Mako-chan in tears again because of you."

Zen sighed, "Rei calm down, I told him to come."

"Why? I don't have a huge problem with him being here but why?" Minako spoke up. "He wouldn't come unless you heavily convinced him to."

Daisuke remained silent so Zen spoke for him, "Figured they need to talk this out. I can't let one my best friends, not matter what he did or does, go into some depressed life living with the guilt of his actions. What kind of friend would I be."

Rei opened her mouth but Usagi gave her look which translated to _Don't even think about it, just shut up and let me talk_, "Hmph," Rei pouted inwardly turning back around.

"You better hope Mako-chan wants to talk. It's been 2 years since the uh, incident," Usagi commented, "She's−"

"Is there a reason he's here," a voice sprung into the room, Daisuke's eyes glanced at the other archway where the woman he loved and still did to this day. He could see the insecurity, disbelief in her eyes the same way she looked at him when she saw him in bed with another woman. She was the beautiful and lovable woman he remembered her to be but this time she held an elegant stance. His eyes moved to the staircase behind the Makoto, he could bring himself to gaze into her eyes, not with that look in her eyes.

"Oh, Mako-chan…" Usagi trailed off. "You know, I'm going to take Chibiusa and go into another room, this isn't something a child should witness."

"That's alright, you don't have to. Me and Minoru-san can go somewhere else and talk privately," She said no expression crossed her face. She left from the room with Daisuke following her, every step he took, he hope for a miracle. The stood in a sitting room, Makoto closed the door behind them keeping her back to him while placed his hands in his pockets, staring at the frosty window as he did earlier.

"You have some nerve showing up here again," Makoto strictly spoke in a cold tone. "Not only did you have the nerve to come back here but on the same day you betrayed me."

He did not answer he could not force himself to look her direction. She was right; it was the reason he hated Christmas, he broke the love of his life heart into pieces. Had he not been drunk that day or angry with Rei that day then he would not have had to experience this Makoto, alone.

She continued, "Did you come here to apologize? To say you were sorry and want me to come back to you? Do you regret it, huh, Daisuke?"

He tightened his fist, he would not look at her, he would not silently thought.

"Or did you come here to break me further? Answer me, Daisuke!" Makoto shouted at him and dared to glance at her, the woman he loved was almost crying, glared at him hatefully. He did not know what to do. No matter what words came out his mouth, they would all end in the same result.

"Don't cry, you know I hate it when you do," He muttered his blue eyes narrowed with sorrow. "What do you want me to say?"

"…tell me why you did it. Was I not good enough for you, Daisuke? Did I not love and care for you? Yet you went with that whore without thinking or concerning my feelings," Makoto was on the verge of breaking down. "Was I not…"

That whore being Beryl, it was that woman's fault. Mamoru and the guys warned him about her and told him to be careful, he should have decline the drink she offered instead of taking it without thinking clearly. Had he not have been so angry with Rei that day…

"Makoto you have to believe me, I…Beryl offered me a drink and…" He had not realized she had drugged the liquor, not that he would have known to begin with, "It was not intentionally."

Makoto did not open her mouth they were tightly shut.

"Beryl…" Daisuke choked on the name, "She drugged my drink. She had to, I never even had any relationship with her, nor did I even like her. Hell, even Mamoru told me she was no good."

Makoto's silence bothered him, what was she thinking? Did she really hate him even more now or was she now in the middle? Did she even believe him? Her eyes met his he could see the turmoil in them.

"Is that it…?" Makoto finally muttered.

"That's it and if you don't believe then that's fine with me," Daisuke replied. "I'll never have your heart again anyways."

Makoto did not stop him from him from walking to the door, "We can go our separate ways, find someone else Makoto, someone who won't hurt you like I did. Just remember," He said holding the handle of the doorknob, "I loved you first and I always will."

Daisuke left the house, into the cold winter snow without saying a goodbye to anyone. Turning his head back to the house, he saw the beautiful sad green staring at him; he closed his eyes. He would not come back to this house, not even if Zen and the rest begged him to. He had lost his privilege of any purpose in this household, this home; he had lost the love of his life.

This was why he hated Christmas.

You could not get everything you wanted in life because if you did, you would lose it eventually and he was proof of it. White snow fell from the sky as he walked down the street. His love might not forgive him or return to him, hell; she might take his offer of finding someone else. Either way forgiveness was something he could not have between them in fact the only way he could have anything was through Christmas. His guilt had risen which was a gift he had wanted for a long time.

Christmas had forgiven him and he was content with that forgiveness.

* * *

><p><strong>No happy ending this time :( At least he actually talked to Makoto ^^ If enough of you guys review this story and ask for it then I might possibly write a part 2 to this one-shot however it depends. So with that said, pleasE review and Merry Christmas!<strong>


End file.
